Let The Good Times Flow
by TizartheSian91
Summary: Through our imagination, crossovers are born. This fic will feature many of the series mentioned in Death Battle as well as many others. You just may see your favorite pop up. Rating may go up in future chapters.


**_Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfiction. This will be a large crossover story covering many different series so you just may see a favorite character of yours. This story was an idea I had after reading a few of DudebladeX's involving the many contestants of Death Battle. So without further ado, Let the Good Times Flow_**!

The quiet hum of the air conditioning system was the only thing Tifa Lockhart had to keep her company at the moment. She'd let out a satisfying groan as she'd stretch her arms above her head with her fingers interlaced, eyes closed. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she reached over for her leather gloves setting neatly on her bedside table. Tifa's own hum would reach her ears as she slipped the familiar gloves onto her hands, not in too much of a rush.

Her ruby colored eyes darted around for a moment until they spotted her intended targets, which happened to be her keys and P.H.S. sitting on the table as well. The deceptively strong female monk made her way down the stairs to give her pride and joy, the 7th Heaven bar, a quick once over before exiting the building. The sound of the tumblers locking into place confirmed the door was secure as she'd turn the key to her business and the living area that she resided in above it. Dressed in her more modest black zip up vest and knee length shorts with the duster attached to the back, Tifa's sneakers trekked the streets of Kalm until she came to a stop at a local ice cream shop she had grown fond of.

Though she'd be even more fond of it today as she'd be meeting a friend here today. It didn't take her long to spot a quite familiar, sleek, black and yellow motorcycle parked out front.

"Tifa! Over here!" Yang Xaio Long waved her left arm from her seated position at one of the round white tables that sat on the patio of the ice cream shop. She had a bright smile on her lips as she stood up to embrace the shorter fist-fighter. Tifa let a soft giggle pass her lips as she received one of the blonde's trademark bear hugs. "You know. It's still not fair that you're taller than me, Little Dragon." She'd comment as Yang released her so they could walk over to the table.

Tifa noticed a difference in the lilac eyed huntress-in-training's attire. Each arm was covered by a fingerless white gloves that reached just below her elbow instead of her usual gauntlets. "Oh wow Yang, your non-combat prosthetic looks great!" Yang's smile stayed as she flexed the fingers of her right hand. "Thanks! Fitts and Simmons did an awesome job on it. The nervous system connection was a pain though." They had even been kind enough to make the connection point between the prosthetic and her bicep the same pale shade to match her skin tone, though the lip of the glove covered it for now.

"So, Cookies and Cream or Chocolate Mint today?" The Little Sun Dragon asked, resting her left hand on her hip. "Oooh. Chocolate Mint sounds wonderful today!" Tifa beamed as placed a gloved hand on the back of the simple white chair. "Oh! With extra chocolate syrup mixed in please." She added.

Yang nodded in acknowledgement and turned on her heel for the door of the shop. "'Kay, be right back." She'd call over her shoulder before disappearing through the open door. Tifa faintly heard the sound of the bell that range as the door opened. The brunette powerhouse sat down and let her eyes close as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face and limbs.

As she waited on her bubbly friend, Tifa unzipped her vest about halfway to vent a bit of the heat, revealing the white undershirt underneath. Tifa's eyes fluttered open a few minutes later as she heard the tell-tale sound of the bell chime again. Yang would set down a clear old-style milkshake glass in front of the bartender. The glass was filled to the lip with delicious mint ice cream with bits of chocolate mixed throughout in a frosted glass. Tifa picked up the long, slender spoon Yang had sat down and scooped up the stemless cherry on top on a generous amount of whipped cream.

Tifa gave a content sigh as she savored the sweet flavor of the cherry before carefully using her spoon to mix the whipped cream in with the rest of the contents. The sight before her would bring another grin to her lips as she look up from her frozen dairy treat upon hearing a soft groan. Yang had the palm her flesh hand pressed against her forehead with her eyes shut tight while she held the spoon in her cybernetic hand. Noting the few bites already missing from Yang's glass, Tifa came to the conclusion: Yang had brainfreeze.

The fiery brawler waited the feeling to subside before she slowly opened her eyes. The humorous look on Tifa's face caught her attention, more so that Tifa's eyes were locked onto the contents of Yang's milkshake glass. "So... interesting choice of ice cream, Yang." She mused as the blonde looked down at the glass.

Yang groaned for a second time and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had walk right into that one. In front of the light-skinned berserker was a neapolitan milkshake. Even now the little parasol wielding Mute girl gave her a headache.

Yang pushed the thought into the back of her mind and grinned at her brunette friend. "Well, I can't tease Rubes about brainfreeze anymore." She joked, enjoying another spoonful of the multi-flavoured treat.

The two fighters chattered back and forth between themselves, enjoying the rare peacefully day. "Hey, T. I noticed the sign on the bar about you guys closing down for a week after this weekend rolls around. Are you guys alright?" The brawler asked, concern showing through her tone. Tifa blinked for a moment as she processed the blonde's question. "Oh! Yeah, everything is fine. In fact we're building onto the Bar!" She told Yang with a grin. "7th Heaven is merging with Bar Fate, so the bar will be about the size of Junior's."

Yang's white teeth gleamed as she smiled wide. "That's awesome, Tifa!" She exclaimed, overjoyed for the motherly bartender. She'd let out a gasp and snapped her fingers in realization. " So that's what Hitomi was talking about when she told me she'd be a waitress for you."

Tifa nodded to confirm Yang's information. "Uh-huh, she'd be working the floor along with her partner Leifang and Dominique Cross, a girl from Bar Fate. Bouncer wise well have Volt Krueger, Kou Leifoh, and Sion Barzahd along with me if I need to step in. Fang will be helping me out behind the bar along with Boss." A bit a blush would pass over the cheeks of the Woman with the Locked Hart. "Colossus will be helping out with stock and if you need a part-time job, we could use your help as well."

The pink tint on Tifa cheeks after she mentioned the Russian-born Mutant didn't escape Yang's attention. "Don't know, T. Don't think you'll need me if you have Poitr's strength around." She commented, a sly grin on her lips. "Might bring more women in if you put him in a muscle shirt, have him wipe down tables." The punny boxer teased.

Tifa's mouth dropped open a bit, the image stuck in her head. Her cheeks darkened as she'd level a glare at Yang. "Not funny, Yang." Yang grinned, wagging her eyebrows. "I thought it was pretty good. Hot too." She added.

Yang noted the Prodigy of Nibelheim's discomfort and attempted to take her mind off of Yang's suggestion. "So, Tifa. What do you call a rabbit wearing a kilt?" Tifa raised brow, bracing herself for the answer.

"A Hopscotch." Yang giggled. Tifa rolled her eyes with a grin as she shook her head at the bad pun. "On that note, I've got to check my stock at the bar for the truck order tomorrow and look over the loading schedule for the new bar." She informed Yang. "By the way, what's the new bar gonna be called?" The bubbly fighter inquired. Tifa smiled as shed answer. "Heaven's Fate Bar."

The blonde nodded, enjoying the last bite of her ice cream before using her thumb to gesture to Bumblebee. "Sounds like a good name, need a lift back?" She offered as she gathered up the two empty glasses to take them inside.

Tifa would feel her head nod as she thanked Yang for the offer. "Second helmet still were it usually is?" She's inquire as her legs would lead her to Bumblebee. "Yup, as always! " Yang hollered back before she entered the store again. She'd exit with empty hands, though they'd be busy searching her pocket for her aviators.

Yang slipped them on and made her way to bike, readjusting her gloves. She reached for the yellow helmet that bore her emblem on the side as Tifa adjusted the strap on the black helmet Yang had for her guest riders. With her helmet in place, Yang threw her leg over her pride and joy, sitting evenly as she kept it balanced. She'd feel Tifa sit behind her and wrap her arms around the taller fighter's waist. Yang smiled wide as she felt the motorcycle rev to life.

A few minutes later, the two would share one last side hug before Yang speed away from the bar. Tifa had a feeling that these next few days would be good ones.

 **She-hulk: Not bad for a start. What? Were you expecting Deadpool? Not the only 4th wall breaker in Marvel. Nice KOS-MOS mini.**

 **Uh... Thank you? So... is this gonna me a constant thing?**

 **Pocket KOS-MOS: Affirmative. Shall I proceed with the disclaimer?**

 **Sure, fire away.**

 **Pocket KOS-MOS: Charging X-Buster.**

 **Not literally! *ducks for cover***

 **She-Hulk: Anyways, guess it's the lawyer's turn. Nothing in this fanfic is owned by the author. Leave a comment and tell 'em how he did.**


End file.
